


What’s Crack-a-lackin? (My bones, dear)

by Molly_Hats



Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Training, Unhealthy practices, joint pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: Bette struggles in training with Kate.





	What’s Crack-a-lackin? (My bones, dear)

Shooting, stabbing, burning, grinding, like every bone in her hand was a creaking door hinge that cracked and jolted with every shift and touch.

“Plebe, keep up!” Kate warned sternly.

Bette grasped the bo staff, ignoring the shrieks of pain from her hands (if they’re gonna hurt anyway, might as well make ‘em hurt for a reason, right?) and braced herself for Kate’s next lunge.

**Author's Note:**

> In retrospect, I probably should’ve gotten worried when I was distracted watching The World Between Us because “holy cow everybody’s just...moving their hands? Like it’s nothing? Lucky jerks don’t even know what they’ve got.” 
> 
> Vent fic because I gotta get it out. projection? Def. Unrealistic for a tennis athlete? Nah.
> 
> May be continued when my hands aren’t fcking weak and shaky and so freaking painful I want to cry.


End file.
